


pretty

by superm



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), 威神V | WayV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, No Plot/Plotless, Rare Pairings, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superm/pseuds/superm
Summary: "do you think i look pretty?""the prettiest," mark replies instantly.or ten and mark being soft together + ten wearing his alice costume.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	pretty

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts, head empty. only ten in his alice costume 
> 
> but in all seriousness, i think i just really like rare pairs so here ya go! the costume is barely mentioned, i just imagined it being what ten is wearing here lmao idk why this turned out softer than i intended rip n e ways, happy halloween 🖤

"not going to lie, but you look kinda pretty," kun states, taking a solo cup from the counter. "but not as pretty as me." 

to that, ten rolls his eyes but still preens at the praise. he looks over at kun, he's dressed as snow white. his dress is prettily accented over his body with a carefully placed black wig over his head and he's even carrying a real red apple (kun made them pass by the local market to purchase it, something about authenticity or whatever) either way, he looks nice. however, in his humble opinion, ten thinks he's absolutely rocking his own look.

ten is no stranger to dresses and wigs, after all, he once dressed up as mona lisa for halloween. this time, he's matching with all six of his closest friends and their litter of random disney inspired characters but unlike the other six, he's not a princess. instead, he's alice from alice in wonderland. there is no particular reason, ten simply let sicheng decide on his outfit like he did for everyone else and didn't question it (unlike yangyang who could be seen and heard complaining from miles away). 

if he's being honest, ten thinks they're the best-dressed people here or at least the most creatively dressed. 

ten plays with the coiled end of his wig, the synthetic blond hair curled around his middle finger coyly, "so you agree? you think you're really pretty?"

kun merely hums in response, taking a long sip of his drink, eyebrows most likely furrowed at the after taste. ten's not surprised, it's a college party and he's fully aware that no genuinely broke student is about to drop money to purchase good alcohol so cheap beer from the nearby corner store will do.

not that anyone but kun and ten are complaining, mostly kun. 

"are you going to go talk to him or?" kun deflects, he smiles playfully. "he's been staring at you for the past half hour." 

"at me, or my costume?" 

kun leans across the counter, his solo cup long gone as he glances over ten's shoulder. "your thighs mostly but also your face and costume." 

"i'll take it." 

with that, ten immediately makes his way from the kitchen where he was standing with kun over to the packed living room where a certain mark lee (with no costume on!) is awkwardly standing among his friends. ten can't help but grin as he watches the way mark immediately looks away from renjun and notices him. mark starts to fidget a bit, a pretty pink shade decorating his high cheekbones at ten's mere presence.

"hey baby," ten greets once he's close, instantly falling into the other, his arms wrapping around mark's shoulders. 

mark, as if on instinct, wraps his own arms around ten's waist, pulling him in close enough that their chests are pressed against one another and ten can vaguely smell the cologne on mark's skin. 

"h-hey," mark stutters a bit, it's cute. he's cute. 

ten leans over, pressing a kiss to mark's cheek.

"sorry guys but i'm going to be stealing this gentleman for the night," ten announces a little louder, addressing mark's friends but not looking away from mark himself. he pulls away from the other's embrace and takes his hand, tugging at his wrist as they start going up the stairs. ten can vaguely hear the sound of the others laughing over the loud bass coming from the speakers downstairs. 

they don't say anything as they make it upstairs, not when they pass some of their friends loitering in the hallway or when they see other couples pressed together in dark corners. instead, ten leads them to the end of the hall to where sicheng's spare bedroom is located.

luck must be on their side because the door is unlocked and no one is inside. the two of them enter the room quietly, mark closes the door behind them, locking it to be safe. before he can even move or turn on the lights, ten is already pulling him on the bed, pushing him on his back before crawling over him, situating himself over mark's lap. 

mark is slightly breathless but smiles nonetheless, ten can't help but bend down to press a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"hi," mark greets, voice delicately below a whisper. one hand is set on ten's hip while the other is over his thigh, he runs his warm hand up and down ten's bare skin before it's tenderly placed over his stocking covered calf. "i like your costume." 

"yeah?" ten leans down, his palms over mark's chest, their faces centimeters apart. "do you think i look pretty?" 

"the prettiest," mark replies instantly, eyes fluttering closed when ten presses a kiss to his nose. "but you're always the prettiest to me." 

ten smiles, leaning his head on mark's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his torso, snuggling as close as possible. mark moves his hand from ten's hip and uses it to run his fingers through the wig, laughing slightly at how coarse the synthetic hair feels between his fingertips. 

"were you ignoring me earlier?" mark asks, ten can't see him but he can tell the other is frowning slightly. 

"of course not," ten responds, pulling an arm away and pushing mark's hair back, fingertips ghosting over his forehead and cheekbones. "just teasing you a little, waiting to see if you would come up to me first," he then presses a finger over mark's cheek, poking it slightly, "but you didn't come to me." there's a definite pout in that sentence. 

it's not surprising mark catches it because not even a second later, he's flipping them over. ten is now on his back, eyes wide as mark hovers over him, both palms laid flat next to ten's head on the mattress and one knee between his legs. 

"i'm sorry," mark answers quietly, leaning down enough so their faces are close enough that the tip of their noses are touching. "it won't happen again." 

"better not." 

with that, the two lean in without hesitation, lips finally interlocking. the faint taste of the cheap alcohol weaves between the undeniable flavor that is mark lee, who always tastes so sweet, and curious to ten; his presence feels like summer at the beach, snowcone syrup dripping between your fingertips and the scent of a salty ocean looping through the humid air.

both of ten's hands are on mark's hair, fingers pulling at the ends, causing the other to whine a bit, he's always so responsive to ten's touches. he feels mark clasp his leg, fingers now moving underneath his dress and going up to his inner thighs before squeezing hard enough to elicit a sound from ten.

"you're so beautiful like this," mark states, pulling away from the kiss, gasping slightly. "and i don't mean just you in the dress but like this, underneath me, cheeks flushed and speechless; you're so pretty when you're like this for me." 

and god, there's something about when he acts like this that makes ten's heart beat a little faster. ten is touchy-feely with everyone but he isn't blushing for anyone _but_ mark lee, and he knows it. so when they're alone, as they are now, mark does everything he can to keep ten this way. usually, from taking the lead in whatever it is they're doing to kissing him breathless, or to whispering pretty compliments in his ear. it doesn't matter, he's the only one who has this sort of influence over him and ten absolutely blooms under the affection. 

"i love you," mark presses a kiss over ten's eyelid, "so," now one to his cheek, "much," and the last one on the tip of his nose. "do you love me too?" though the tone is playful, ten can hear the underlining of the seriousness and insecurity in his voice. 

"i love you just as much as you love me," ten answers truthfully, eyes interlocked and voice steady. "or maybe even more," he adds with a jaunty touch and a raised eyebrow. 

mark scrunches his nose, shaking his head with a smile, "that's not possible."

"oh yeah," ten laughs, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "prove it."

and so mark does, he's never been one to back away from a challenge, especially one that involves his pretty boyfriend.


End file.
